<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Knockout by SegaBarrett</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30131016">Knockout</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SegaBarrett/pseuds/SegaBarrett'>SegaBarrett</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Street Fighter (Live Action 1994)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Sugar Daddy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:30:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,299</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30131016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SegaBarrett/pseuds/SegaBarrett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sagat loves to win.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sagat/Vega (Street Fighter)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Kink Lucky Dip</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Knockout</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadlyWeiss/gifts">DeadlyWeiss</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I don't own Street Fighter, and I make no money from this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sagat loved the way that Vega moved in the ring, his metal claws extended like a cat toying with its prey.</p><p>And, if he was being completely honest, Vega did toy. But he let him.</p><p>Since the first moment he had played him – since the night in the ring he had fought him and decided that being Iron Fist was a wash when this newcomer had all of the charm, all of the beautifully poisonous charm, that anyone could ever hope to have.</p><p>And so he had moved into management, a role which suited him quite nicely.</p><p>Now, Sagat could watch Vega dance, watch his beautiful face hide – only for moments at a time – behind the metal mask. </p><p>He was beautiful.</p><p>Sagat paced, waiting for Vega to dispatch another opponent – which he promptly did – and then he waited.</p><p>He knew that Vega would come to him – he always did, and the boy had always been predictable. That was one thing he liked about him – he was a tiger in the ring but after…</p><p>Well, after, he was simply a kitten.</p><p>When Vega reached the steps, Sagat placed his palm between his shoulder blades and led him back to the finest suite in the finest hotel of all of Shadaloo.</p><p>***</p><p>Vega loved to fight, and he loved to preen. Sagat had been able to tell both of these things about him from the moment they had first stepped into the ring together years ago. He would wait in the bathroom, slathering lotion all over himself. Sagat could hear him, hear the fingertips running over smooth skin, and it almost made him want to claw off his own if he couldn’t touch him in the moment – but patience, after all, was a virtue.</p><p>“Come in, pet,” Sagat called, at last, and that was the point at which Vega would have no choice but to emerge.</p><p>Vega opened the door and strut forward, a robe wrapped lazily around his naked body. He climbed on to the bed and stretched out, his eyes gazing up a little lazily at Sagat’s face.</p><p>“Did you like what you saw today?” Vega asked, and he licked his lips. “I wiped the floor with him.”</p><p>“Well,” Sagat replied, climbing on to his knees on the bed and moving up to straddle Vega, his hands groping for his smooth, slick chest. “It’s not a good idea to get cocky. The next person could always be a challenge. You need to remember that.”</p><p>“Would you still like me if I lost?” Vega asked, his lip curling into a smile.</p><p>“Would I still like you?” Sagat began, opening the robe and running two fingers on one hand down his chest, “Yes. Would I still pay for you to have the finest of everything? I’m not quite sure. You might have to do a little more to keep me interested if you aren’t going to be… an earner.”</p><p>Vega’s face scrunched into a pout at that.</p><p>“Don’t I already do enough?” he inquired.</p><p>“And I do plenty for you as well, my sweet,” Sagat replied. He slid his fingers back up to seek entry into Vega’s lips. “Is there anything in the world that you have asked for, but have not received?”</p><p>Vega shook his head and opened his lips, beginning to suck softly on the digits. </p><p>“Then you have nothing to worry about, do you?” Sagat continued, “You must continue to win and continue to be as perfectly…” He searched for a word and found one a moment later as Vega lapped his tongue over the fingerbeds, “Refined as you have been.”</p><p>Vega looked at him.</p><p>“I hear a lot of talking… But you know what I want from you, Sagat,” he said, his tongue rolling over the name just the same way, his eyes looking so wide and dark and inviting.</p><p>Sagat slid both of his fingers further into Vega’s mouth, because if he said anything else, Sagat would find himself unable to hold back at all.</p><p>With his free hand, he bunched up the road and thrust it into the corner of the bed – out of the way. There was going to be no hiding from Sagat, not now and not ever.</p><p>The next move was Sagat’s hand sliding down to grasp Vega’s cock. He wrapped his fist around the length and gave a forceful stroke.</p><p>Vega groaned around Sagat’s fingers.</p><p>Sagat slid his fingers back out and whispered, “Tell me what you need, Vega. I need to hear your voice, or you aren’t getting anything.”</p><p>Vega groaned again, pouting up at him before rolling his head around on his neck and then, at last, “Fuck me. Now. Please.”</p><p>“You’re a very polite young man,” Sagat said with a grin. He didn’t often miss his other eye, but in this moment he would give anything for a perfect panorama view of Vega writhing.</p><p>“Please,” Vega repeated, mouth gaping open. “I need you. I always needed you… You don’t even know where… I was before you found me…”</p><p>“I do, though.” As Sagat spoke, he reached over to the mantle to pick up the lube – it could be hard to find in Shadaloo sometimes, when Bison was on some kick or another, and Sagat always made sure to squirrel it away – and squirt it on his fingers. “You were living in the streets, fighting to survive. Now… I give you everything your pretty little heart could desire, so you can focus on fighting to be the best.”</p><p>“Everything,” Vega echoed, stretching his legs out and looking up at Sagat. He was beginning to pant with need – this was exactly how Sagat wanted him. Hell, this was exactly as Sagat needed him.</p><p>He slipped two fingers inside of him, watching as Vega wriggled on the bed – he always did, no matter how many times they did this, and wondered at how a man so unafraid of getting slashed in the ring was somehow so tender on the inside. </p><p>Not that it mattered.</p><p>Sagat expertly brushed his fingers against Vega’s spot, and suddenly it seemed that any complaints would be quieted. It was now that Vega’s pouting and posturing melted away into mere need. </p><p>And that was when Sagat slid his fingers out and allowed Vega to lay shapeless on the bed as he lubed up his cock.</p><p>A moment later and – one quick thrust, hands around his hips as if they were on the floor at a slow dance – he was inside him and Vega was one big whine, now, one cry. </p><p>“I… Need… Yes,” Vega mumbled. He never managed to quite cry out Sagat’s name – maybe he didn’t remember it – but that was just as well. If he did, maybe Sagat would change the rules and demand for him to only call him Sir or something equally grand. </p><p>Or the Iron Fist. That was always a possibility, just the same.</p><p>Sagat slid his hands forward, thumbs pressing down over Vega’s nipples, flicking them as he thrusted.</p><p>Vega’s eyes slipped shut – now, Sagat was the one who could see, he mused – and he began to pant again, catching a breath and pushing it out in little slow puffs.</p><p>“I need,” he whispered again.</p><p>“And you’ll get everything you need,” Sagat whispered, thrusting again, keeping his eye focused on the body before him.</p><p>What would he do if Vega ever slipped out of his reach? If he didn’t have him…</p><p>Well, he just refused to think about it.</p><p>Sagat sped up, and when he came, he was sure he heard the sound of the bell signaling that he had won the fight. He rolled over and looked at the ceiling.</p><p>And then he slipped a hand over Vega’s chest.</p><p>He wouldn’t leave. And he wouldn’t lose, either. </p><p>The fight was on.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>